The Decoy Plan
by Linguine Returns
Summary: When Larry and Ludwig goof off causing Mario to get closer to Bowser's castle, Bowser thinks of a more useful way to punish them... I picked T rating because later on it includes descriptions of bodies but nothing "adult" happens. I just want to be safe.
1. In Trouble

**Hey guys! This is my second story so I hope it's good. I'll probably post a new chapter at least once a week but maybe more than that! Enjoy! -LinguineReturns**

* * *

Chapter 1 - In Trouble

"Hey Larry! Give it back!" Shouted a short angry blue shelled dragon koopa. He was running after his brother through Soda Jungle. The trees around him were emerald green and the "soda" flowing throughout the streams was a deep purple, it bubbled and fizzed due to it being extremely acidic, the dragon koopa thought it would be nice to drink if it didn't burn your face off in less than a second. His dim-wit brother Morton always said it looked grape flavoured, but being the genius he is he obviously knew it would taste like the dirt it flowed through. In fact he was pretty smart, a little bit crazy earning him the nickname 'Kookie', but smart nonetheless. He had dark blue hair styled like Albert Einstein and always considered himself to be just as smart as him.

"No way! Ludwig! It's far too funny to watch you get mad at me!" Larry teased! He was fairly short like Ludwig but he had a tall light blue mohawk that made him seem almost twice as tall. He wasn't as smart as his brother of whom he was running from but he was very cunning, he played tricks on his siblings and often won fights by making sneaky plans to trick his opponent. He did it so much he got the nickname 'Cheatsie' from his siblings. This particular time Larry had stolen Ludwig's wand from him when they were guarding the castle in Soda Jungle, it had a blue tip and could fire dark blue magic projectiles. It was quite similar to his own wand which had an orange tip and fired light blue magicprojectiles. He thought it would be funny to see his kooky brother go mad when it was missing, of course Ludwig was clever enough to immediately suspect his prankster brother of the crime and Larry bolted.

Ludwig started to get more tired and out of breath, "Please -huff- Larry -huff- I can't ru -wheeze- run -pant- any longer!". His fast paced purcuit had become more of a stumble until he tripped over the root of a tree. Larry stopped when he heard his brother crash to the ground and walked back to him, he had faceplanted was lying on his front sprawled out like a starfish, he lifter his head up to see Larry looming above him smirking. "Ha ha! What should I do with you?" Larry taunted menacingly.

"Yes, what should I do with the both of you?!" Growled an angry voice from above. Both Larry and Ludwig looked up nervously to see a koopa in a pale blue cloak and hat, he was riding a broomstick hovering above them looking down at them. The magikoopa was Kamek, bowser's loyal army general. Kamek had a beam coming out of his wand which made a circle through which they could see their father, King Bowser Koopa , fuming with rage, "Both of you are going with Kamek to my castle IMMEADIATELY!". Both the koopalings gulped.


	2. Preparation

Chapter 2 - Preparation

Bowser's castle was huge, there was the kitchen, the pantry, the dining hall, the throne room, all of the Koopalings and Jr's rooms, the games room, the library, the computer room, Bowser's room, 6 bathrooms, army barracks, the dungeons, and rooms for all the staff there. In every room you could hear Bowser roaring at his 2 kids.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!" He shouted, "ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS GUARD THE SODA JUNGLE CASTLE FROM MARIO SO HE CAN'T GET CLOSER TO THIS CASTLE AND SAVE PEACH!". "IN WHAT PART OF THAT JOB DID YOU THINK INVOLVED GOOFING AROUND IN THE JUNGLE AND LETTING MARIO STRAIGHT INTO ROCK CANDY MINES!?" Both the boys knew that their father's question was rhetorical and it would anger him more to argue about who's fault it was so they should there silently in shame.

"Now thanks to you, Mario will be out of the mines and heading here right know!"

Bowser's castle was built underneath the Meringue Clouds since the failed invasion of Peach's castle so the Rock Candy Mines were right next to it. "Because of your incompetence we'll have to use one of my back up plans" Bowser declared, "And it just so happens, this one doubles as a punishment!" Bowser said with a devilish smirk which worried the boys.

Larry was standing in front of the throne facing his father, the marble floor beneath his feet made them cold which made him more nervous."Now, when Mario comes through that door your going to fight him" Bowser explained, "However! You are going to lose! Do you understand?". Larry didn't understand, he's made many of cunning plans in the past but none ever involved losing on purpose. "No, not really..." he replied.

More sternly this time Bowser instructed him "When Mario comes through that door..." Bowser over exaggerated pointing out the door this time, "you fight him but lose! Do you understand?". Larry realised that he wasn't going to get an explanation to this strange plan so he did as his father wanted and saluted saying, "YES SIR!".

At the same time Ludwig was sitting on the throne facing Kamek. The throne was very soft and comfortable compared to any chair he had sat on before, the cushion part was filled with feathers which apparently were from Wingo and the red velvet was a smooth and the Meringue Clouds themselves. "Right! Your job is to act natural!" Kamek explained in his shrieky voice, "Say nothing, Do nothing, just go with it! Understand?". Ludwig didn't really understand what he was meant to do if he wasn't supposed to do anything but if doing nothing counts as his punishment then he didn't mind! "Yes sir!" He recited! "Good!" Kamek replied, "Oh and one more thing! Starting from now!"


	3. The Plan

Chapter 3 - The Plan

Bowser and Kamek stood back and whispered something to each other before looking at the koopalings in their positions. Larry stared at them trying to work out what they were saying but he was never good at lip reading. Ludwig also watched them talking but when Kamek glanced at him he remembered he wasn't meant to move so he quickly turned his head back to face forward, Kamek seemed to smile and looked back to Bowser which made Ludwig sigh in relief.

Once they finally stopped whispering they turned to the boys. "Ready?" Bowser asked them. "Ready!" they both called back, "Ludwig! What did we tell you!?" Bowser sternly replied, Ludwig realised they meamt to do literally nothing and turned back to face forwards in silence. "That's better!" Bowser chuckled. "Alright Kamek, time to do the honours!" He said and at that point Kamek blasted Larry with a spell from his wand.

Larry's body began to glow, then it began to grow. He grew up to 3 times his size and 3 times as wide too, his shell turned green and his hair grew shorter. His face became wider and his hair turned orange and fell back as opposed to standing up. He stopped glowing and looked at himself... HE LOOKED LIKE BOWSER!

Then Kamek shot Ludwig again this time hitting him instead of making chains. He too began to glow just like Larry did. His feet got smaller and so did his hands, his head began to get smaller and his snout shrank. The spikes on his shell disappeared and then so did his shell, his hands and feet were tiny and his arms and legs began to become thinner too. His face had gone completely flat except his nose which now stuck out on its own and he had skin instead of scales. He looked at himself... HE WAS A HUMAN!

But he hadn't stopped glowing yet! Suddenly his lips grew slightly bigger, his face got thinner and his eyelashes got longer. His limbs became less muscly and more dainty and his nails grew. His waist shrunk and his hips became wider, his hair went down and got much longer. He chest began to get bigger and he felt a disturbance in his private zone. His hair was now long blonde and hand curls, his butt and hips were big and he had breasts and a woman's privates! He stopped glowing and looked at himself again... he wasn't just a human, HE WAS PRINCESS PEACH!

"Bwah-Hah-Hah!" Bowser laughed at the magic and walked over to Larry as Kamek walked to Ludwig.

"Put these on!" Bowser handed his new doppelganger his spiked bracelets and collar that he wore to complete the look he also gave him a supply of throwing hammers. Over at the throne Kamek approached Ludwig, "What have you done!" Ludwig exclaimed which caused Kamek to growl and smack the back of Ludwig's hand. Ludwig faced forwards in silence. Kamek smiled and created some things with his wand, he put a pink bra and panties on him so he wasless naked. Then he put the iconic pink dress on him making sure it fit ok. Then he got Ludwig to sit down and stood back and fired another spell at the new princess. The magic wrapped around him and the back of the chair and made chains holding him in place, they were cold and were really tight but he did nothing as instructed. "Now! For the details to perfect this disguise!" Kamek said enthusiasticly which made Ludwig dread it more. He put red high-heeled shoes on his feet after painting his toenails crimson red first, then he painted the fingernails the same colour. He then took out a hairbrush and brushed his hair with one hundred strokes to make it perfect and put on the aqua blue earing that matched his new eyes. He then proceeded with the make-up, a little bit of foundation, powder, mascara on the long eyelashes, eyeliner and ruby red lipstick to finish it off. Then finally he very carefully placed the crown on the top of his head to not mess up the perfected hair. "And perfecto!" Kamek exclaimed excited with the perfect Princess Peach he had created, Kamek secretly loved doing make overs and had experience of peach from the time he way a decoy himself.

Both Bowser and Kamek stood back looking smug at the Bowser and Peach before them, (L)Bowser looked as menacing as ever and (L)Peach looked pristine and perfect and to their joy was doing as she was told and not moving, even just to look at them. "Decoy Plan is a go!" Bowser said as he and Kamek left leaving the decoys waiting for the red plumber to come to the castle.


	4. Rescue

**Hey guys it's me, LinguineReturns! I want to apologise for missing an update last week, I have no real excuse other than playing Pokemon Sun and a boat-load of homework. To make up for it I'm posting chapter 4 and 5 now, and I'll post 6 as soon as I have finished it instead of waiting for Friday like normal (Hopefully before Monday).**

 **Also thank you for the positive reviews, I'm new to writing so I'm grateful for all of you just reading in the first place.**

 **I don't know how much longer this story will be but I would say around 10 chapters so unless I procrastinate again it should be done in 5-ish weeks, then I don't know what I'll move on to so if you have any suggestions PM me them!**

 **Anyway, I'll shut up now. Enjoy**

 **-LinguineReturns**

* * *

Chapter 4 - "Rescue"

The sky was dark, darker than normal. The rocks around him went from brown to dark grey and even some were black. He passed pools of water that steamed as they were heated by the volcanoes, which were also black with red lava running down them. He knew that if he slipped and fell into the molten rock that he would surely perish but it didn't scare him, he continued sprinting forward while hopping over lava streams, skipping over Dry Bones and Jumping on to the flagpole.

His brown shoes sprung of the Swoop's head and he gabbed the golden ball at the top with his white gloves. He wrapped around the pole with his legs which were covered by his navy blue overalls. He slid down the cold metal pole and did a back-flip off of it, he landed and punched the air above him with his arm which was crimson red due to the sleeves of his red shirt.

"Mario number one!"

He cheered and tipped his red hat with his logo on the front. He then hoisted a flag with a red M in a white circle and red background onto the pole, the same logo as on his hat. Mario then went into the fortress in-front of him to claim the territory, allowing himself to move on to the next area of the fiery region he was running through.

As the grand door creaked open Larry gulped at what he was about to do. The outside light flooded the room and both the transformed koopalings could see a silhouette of a man standing sternly in the doorway, he slowly stepped forward until the door closed behind him. The koopalings adjusted to the light and to their dismay saw the red plumber that terrorised them, the one person they were hoping for it not to be, despite them knowing very well it would be. After all, that's why they were being punished in the first place.

"Bowser! Don't you ever get bored of kidnapping the princess?" Mario said to Larry who took a moment to remember that he looked like his father.

"Urr... No?" Larry replied questioningly after which her could hear his brother face-palming. Mario however didn't seem to pick up on his mortal enemy's strange behaviour and instead had used a fire flower he had in stock.

Without warning he threw two fireballs at Larry who took the first hit but jumped over the second one. He then pulled out his wand to cast some of his signiture blue fireballs but realised he didn't have a wand, in this time Mario had moved to the left side of him and threw a stream over fireballs at him. He jumped the first four but landed on the other two, he thought about what his father normally does and opened his mouth and without hesitation three large burning balls spat out at mario who dodged them with ease. Mario attacked once more but Larry had seen it coming and dodged it all, he then began to throw hammers at the flame-throwing hero which he dodged, he threw once last hammer but it went far to high above him.

"Ha! You must be losing your touch if you can miss by that far!" Mario taunted.

"I wouldn't say that" Larry replied with a cunning smile as rubble from the ceiling suddenly landed on Mario's noggin causing him to lose his fire power. Larry had tricked the plumber once again!

Mario jumped out of the rubble and landed on Larry's head which hurt, he followed his normal instinct and hid in his shell and began to spin towards Mario. The plumber ran from the spinning spiked shell that raced towards him, he chased him round the pillars through to the room next door and back out and even to the storage room for weapons. Mario saw a golden block with a white question mark on it and punched it, out popped an energetic small golden star which bounced around the room, he seized the opportunity and grabbed it turning into a rainbow. Running into the throne room again where they had began this fight Mario suddenly stopped which caused Larry to stop the chase and look at him, rainbow Mario then lunged at Larry touching him with the star power. Larry was blasted onto his back unconscious landing in the ceiling rubble from before, Mario smiled as his power wore off returning him to normal. He had won.

The red victor walked up to the chained princess on the throne, he quickly broke the chains holding her in place and helped her down. Ludwig was reluctant to let his nemesis assist him but he had to play along like Kamek and Bowser ordered, he stepped down nearly tripping as he had never walked in high-heels before. Mario looked up at him, took off his hat and bowed, he stayed bowing which prompted Ludwig to realise he was supposed to thank his "hero".

"Thank you Mario" he said in Peach's voice which caught him off guard for a few seconds. Then Mario looked up at him smiling waiting and Ludwig assumed he was meant to do something, but what? He desperately tried to think what Peach normally does and then when he realised, he was horrified by what he was meant to do. The thought of kissing Mario made him want to puke but he knew if he ruined the act his dad would punish him again and probably in a much worse way. He slowly leaned forward and pouted his lips, he struggled to brace himself for the horrible feeling of Mario's non-scaly skin so he closed his eyes to imagine someone else, anyone else. He quickly pecked Mario's cheek which left a lipstick mark, Mario blushed at the beautiful princess.

"Woah Peach, normally it's just the nose but I'll take cheek!" Mario teased playfully. *Internal Face Palm* Ludwig cursed at himself in his head that he could have only kissed the nose, but was surprised when Mario scooped him up bridal style and carried him out the castle. He hoped his dad's plan would mean this not lasting much longer but he had a bad feeling it might...


	5. Two Victories

Chapter 5 - Two Victories

(Trumpet fanfare) Doo, doo doo dooooo. The toads all stood in the throne room of the castle with a partition down the centre where the crimson carpet leading straight to the throne was.

"THREE CHEERS FOR MARIO!" a voice exclaimed, "HIP HIP HOOORAY!"

"HIP HIP HOOOOORAY!"

"HIP HIP HOOOOOOORAY!"

Every toad cheered and celebrated as Mario walked in along the red carpet following their beloved princess, finally she was safe back at the castle where she belonged.

Toadsworth ran down the carpet to the princess in tears, "PRINCESS YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW WORRIED I HAVE BEEN ABOUT YOU IT WAS HORRIBLE TO THINK WHAT BOWSER HAD DONE WITH YOU HE PROBABLY KEPT YOU IN A DINGY SMALL PRISON CELL OH MY GOODNESS PRINCESS PLEASE TELL ME HE DIDN'T DO THAT DID HE FEED YOU ARE YOU-" "The princess is fine Toadsworth, for a matter of fact she was tied to Bowser's throne itself! That's got to be comfortable" Mario reassured the elderly toad, partially to calm him down but mainly to get him to stop talking. In Toadsworth's defence he had every right to be worried about Peach, he looked after her as a baby and raised her so he considers her like his daughter. "ARE YOU SURE MASTER MARIO?" He asked the hero with a very slightly less worried face, "Yes Toadsworth you can even ask the Princess herself" Mario replied calmly.

Everyone was happy that their princess was home, happy and safe thanks to Mario...

Except she wasn't.

* * *

"He's over there!" Kamek's voice cried from the opposite corner of the room to Bowser, "In that pile of rubble!". Bowser turned from looking in the rubble he was searching to see Kamek pointing at some rubble under a hole in the ceiling, "Kamek, clean this up" Bowser ordered and without hesitation Kamek spun his wand which began to glow blue, he then thrust it forwards and a ball of blue circles, triangles and squares flew out. The magic flew around the room from rubble pile to rubble pile making each one glow until they all were radiating with magic, then they all floated up and arranged themselves back into position, bricks went back into walls, pillars stood up vertically and chunks of ceiling slotted back into place. The room was now spotless other than an unconscious Bowser laying on the floor in-front of Bowser and Kamek.

The magikoopa then cast a spell on the unconscious koopa making him shrink back to the size of a koopaling, everything returned to proportion leaving Larry lying there looking normal again, except for looking beaten up. Bowser snapped his fingers and a Koopa Troopa ran in with a bucket of water and poured it on Larry who woke up sharply due to the cold shock sending icy chills down his previously peaceful body. "So Larry? How do you like super stars?" Bowser asked condescendingly, "I hate them" Larry replied pathetically. Bowser and Kamek laughed for a while until Bowser spoke once more, "Well luckily for you phase 1 the plan worked perfectly and I'm in a good mood, so your punishment is almost over!".

Larry was too exhausted to speak so he just smiled before instantly falling asleep again, "Should we move him from the floor?" Kamek asked his leader, "Nah! Let the minions deal with it" Bowser replied nonchalantly before proceeding to clap his hands twice. Six goombas rushed in and picked up the sleeping koopaling and take him out the room, "He doesn't need to do Phase 2 yet anyways" Bowser said before he and Kamek left the throne room and walked down the stairs to the dungeons...

The cold draught bit at her toes as she sat in the chilly dungeon, her cell was fairly large compared to the ones around her but that meant nothing since she was chained to the floor by her legs and the chains were only long enough to walk about 3 feet in any direction. Her hands were bound together in a weird cross between handcuffs and gloves meaning she couldn't even move her fingers, they too were cold in the metal casing but had slowly warmed up as the heat inside couldn't escape. She was still wearing her pink dress however which was a luxury considering the other prisoners in the cells all had to wear old brown tatty jumpsuits, she was so glad she didn't have to wear them, the thought of the dirty rags on her skin made her shiver and cringe.

Peach heard footsteps slowly getting closer from the staircase at the end of the room and so did the other prisoners, they all ran to the back of their cells where hopefully they wouldn't be noticeable enough to pick on. Peach however stood up and bravely walked to the front of her cell (well, as far as she could). She might be the pretty princess but she sure as heck isn't the weak stereotype, she stands up for what is right and she will confidently fight for her kingdom and other ones as she has in the sprixie kingdom and the time she saved Mario.

The footsteps got louder until their source was at the bottom of the stairs, Kamek and Bowser stood looking at her really smug. This worried her. The silence was broken by Kamek cackling with laughter and taunting her, "You've lost missy! Your savior isn't coming for you!" this outburst started them both laughing. "What do you mean he isn't coming? He always comes to save me" Peach stated confidently despite panicking on the inside that they were telling the truth.

"We made him think he's already saved you!" Bowser exclaimed with joy on his face, Peach was horrified at what she was being told, "No! That can't be true!" She outburst, losing the fake confidence act. Bowser and Kamek laughed as they began to walk up the stairs again, "NO!" Peach screamed at them, "NO! NO! NO!" She shouted.

"Shut her up will you!?" Bowser said to Kamek who flicked his wand making a gag appear in her mouth leaving her screams as muffled noises. Once they had left she fell to her knees in tears, who will save her and the kingdom now?...


	6. Undercover Messenger

**As promised, here's chapter 6 before friday!**

 **Guest who reviewed:** The chapter are very short but very informative. I'm loving this so much. I can't wait for the next chapter. When I read the description I almost skipped the story thinking this might be a bowserxkoopaling slash XD

 **Glad to here you love it! I'm trying to make it longer (comparing it to chapter 1 and 2) but I'm not the best at long writing. And I would never write that OMG! XD**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Undercover Messenger

It was 2 days since his "return" to the castle and Ludwig was bored out of his mind. He had just spent 3 hours listening to the old toad lecture him about being a proper princess and was now listening to him drone on and on about the economy in the Mushroom Kingdom. He had no idea how Peach coped with such and annoying and boring codger as her adviser, but he had developed respect for her for being able to do so.

"Princess are you even listening to me?!" Toadsworth snapped. ' _Oh great now the old fungus is angry'_ he thought to himself, "Yes I am" he replied in an extremely exaggerated posh and proper voice. He could to take the mickey out of Peach he thought, he had to at least have some fun whilst pretending to be her.

"What did I just say then?" Toadsworth tested, "umm... mushroom prices are going down?" Ludwig replied unsure of whether he was correct or not. "No! I shall have to repeat myself, make sure you listen this time!". ' _Urgh...'_

* * *

Larry was hard at work, he had spent the last 7 hours drawing up complex schemes to prank his siblings (I guess some people never learn their lesson) and he was nearly done on the perfect prank for his sister Wendy:

Step 1, sneak into her room at precisely 9:43 PM, that's when she leaves to have a shower everyday

Step 2, go into her wardrobe and take out all of her clothes, this should take exactly 4 minutes

Step 3, hide her clothes in Morton's room, he always goes to polish his mallet at 9:47 PM and he'll be too dumb to notice

Step 4, put the "special" dress in her wardrobe

(The special dress was blue, with "I love Mario" written in red on the front)

Step 5, be positioned outside her room with a camera for 9:58 PM, Wendy gets out the shower at that time so she'll be getting dressed

Step 6, take picture of her in the "special" dress

The plan was perfect, and it was 9:38 PM leaving him 5 minutes before having to take action.

BANG. Larry's door suddenly swung open making him jump followed by Bowser walking in, "You! Come with me!" Bowser demanded before hastily walking out. Larry wanted to argue but obediently followed him, ' _great! all that planning wasted_ ' he thought to himself.

Bowser had lead him to the throne room again to find Kamek standing there waiting for them. "Shall we commence with phase 2 sir?" Kamek asked the King of Koopas, "Go for it!" Bowser replied and without hesitation Kamek fired a magic projectile at Larry once again.

Larry's body began to glow and then started to change shape, he got shorter and skinnier and his head got bigger. His shell disappeared and so did his hair, instead his head had grown in an afro shape and it had blue spots on it. Larry now realised he was a toad. Kamek gave him a blue waistcoat and white shorts that looked more like underwear than shorts, he put them on and was completely a toad. "Ok! Go assist your brother at the castle, tell him about Phase 2!" Bowser told the toad Larry before ushering him outside and shutting the doors.

* * *

The castle was grand, it looked almost as good as his dad's castle but it had to much Red and White, two colours that Larry despised. Unless of course, they were the colours belonging to a cherry-topped cream pie that was about to splat a victim's face. But that's the only exception! To give Peach credit, she was good at interior design, every item of furniture, display or general decoration was over high standard and didn't look out of place. There were paintings on the walls of a fortress which looked full of thwomps and a goomba next to one 10 times its size. There were also portraits of Peach, Mario, Luigi and what seemed to be a very old toad holding a star high in the air, it was probably something boring in the kingdom's history.

After walking past the many paintings it dawned upon Larry that he had no idea where his brother would be, he decided the best way to find him would be to ask someone, but how would he do so without causing suspicion of himself? As he kept walking he saw a red toad carrying a tray with a glass of white wine and a corked bottle, he didn't have time to think twice so he swiped the tray from the toad and kicked him in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground and scream, "HELP M-" but he was cut off by Larry knocking him out with the tray (after he had taken off the drinks). He put them back on the tray and carried on walking.

Around 2 minutes later he reached a larger room, there were 2 toads dusting it with cloths and feather dusters, another toad was sweeping and the fourth one was writing on a clip board. Larry approached the one with the clip board as casually as he could, "Hey- I mean, Excuse me sir. Do you know where I might find the Princess at this time?" he asked as formally as possible. The toad looked up from his writing and stared at Larry confused, he then glanced at the tray of wine and them back to Larry, "The Princess doesn't drink white wine." he responded suspiciously. Trying not to panic Larry responded, "Yes but this was special wine imported from The BeanBean Kingdom sent by Queen Bean herself! The Princess wished to try it due to it being so special!" He hoped this was even a valid excuse, "Hmm... Ok. She's in her quarters in the east wing, well unless she's still being lectured by Toadsworth, then she'll be opposite in the board room." "Thanks!" Larry replied before briskly walking to the east wing before he could be questioned further.

In the east wing there were only two rooms, the board room and Peach's quarters. This was because the second of the two included her private bathroom, walk in wardrobe (which in Larry's opinion is pointless because she only wears one dress unless she's doing sports), and her bedroom. As Larry approached Peach's bedroom he could he a voice talking, it sounded like Peach's but he couldn't understand it through the wall, with a slight reluctance he knocked on the door. The voice stopped and he heard a sigh, then the clacking of heels walking towards the door, which in sequence swung open revealing a princess behind it. "Hello, what is it that you are here for?" She asked in a posh voice that caught Larry off guard for a moment, "Ludwig, is that you?" Larry responded which caught Ludwig off guard. "Um- Ludwig? Who's Ludwig? I'm Princess Peach!" Ludwig declared fearing his cover was blown, Larry barged into the room and shut the door behind him so no-one could hear them, "Knock it off Kookie! It's me! Larry!". Ludwig wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't used that nickname he hated, "Larry! Oh my gosh am I glad to see you!" He exclaimed before tightly hugging his brother, Larry struggled to pull away but was eventually successful. "What the heck bro? Since when do you hug people?" Larry asked still in shock, "I don't know?" he replied confused himself, "I think this disguise is getting to my head a bit." "Why are you a toad?" Ludwig asked, "So I could get to you!" Larry replied as if it was obvious, while turning around to see the room around him, it looked pretty nice but way to girly for him. Although what did catch his eye was an elderly brown toad tied up and gagged on the table, he turned to his brother who had already noticed that he'd seen it, "I couldn't bare to listen to another lecture." Ludwig said casually which caused both of them to laugh.

Larry then gave his brother the glass of wine and poured one for himself, they clinked them together before drinking it, "Now! The real reason I'm here is to tell you about Phase 2..."


	7. Phase 2

Chapter 7 - Phase 2

"Oh my! Father has really thought this whole plan through!" Exclaimed Ludwig in awe, "I thought this was just to embarrass us, but if we pull it off we'll be the ones embarrassing people!"

Larry showed an overly pleased expression and walked towards the door, "I'm going to set up. You arrange the meeting".

Larry slammed the door shut leaving his brother and began casually walking to the castle courtyard, he passed a few toads but other than that he was completely unnoticed. The hallway opened up into the large sunny courtyard, there was a star shaped fountain in the middle made of stone, the clear blue water peacefully trickled into the pool around it creating very subtle noise that added atmosphere. To the left there was a grassy patch with yellow flowers and two trees, there were pink, blue and yellow butterflies calmly fluttering around the plants. To the right was a cobbled area with stone benches where you could sit and observe the tranquil garden and behind that, were some fairly large, green bushes. That's what Larry was looking for.

* * *

Ludwig had left the Princess' quarters very shortly after Larry had and was walking down the halls at a quick pace, he had gotten used to the red high-heels and even walked faster in them than he normally did as himself. He rushed down to the mail room meeting with a toad outside who seemed to be in charge. "Good afternoon Princess" said the toad whilst bowing to (what he believed was) his ruler and employer, "What can I do for you today?". Ludwig thought back to the explanation of the plan from his brother, "I wish to send a summons to multiple recipients for a meeting" he answered making as much fun of Peach as possible. "Of course Your Highness! When is the meeting and who shall I summon?" asked the mail-toad eagerly. "9am tomorrow, and... let's see... Governor Toadsoole, Toadley, Toadette, Mario, Toadbert, Yoshi, Mayor Toadrick and Toadsworth but he knows" Ludwig stated hoping he hadn't forgotten anyone. The mail-toad had noted down the information and walked into the mail room to create the letters so Ludwig began to walk back to 'his' room to go to sleep since he was exhausted, he had began to realise that humans need to sleep more than Koopas, he wasn't sure what was positive about them at all.

* * *

Larry had been tinkering in the bushes for over twenty minutes and had been rustling a lot, it was a surprise no one had caught him in the act. Finally the pipe was finished and placed properly so it could warp to the matching one outside the Koopa Castle, all that was left was to test it. Larry reached in his toad 'shorts' and pulled out a hammer, one that a hammer-bro would throw, and dropped it into the green pipe...

He waited...

And waited...

AND waited...

Then finally, when he was about to lose hope, a wrench from a rocky-wrench popped out of the pipe. That was the signal. He then stepped back from the pipe to get a better view of it. After rustling the bushes for over twenty minutes and had been rustling a lot, it was a surprise no one had caught him in the act. Finally the pipe was finished and placed properly so it could warp to the matching one outside the Koopa Castle, all that was left was to test it. Larry reached in his toad 'shorts' and pulled out a hammer, one that a hammer-bro would throw, and dropped it into the green pipe...

He waited...

And waited...

AND waited...

Then finally, when he was about to lose hope, a wrench from a rocky-wrench popped out of the pipe. That was the signal. He then stepped back from the pipe to get a better view of it. After rustling the bushes for a while it was finally concealed so no one would notice a thing. He then turned around and walked back in the direction he came, a couple of toads walked past him but he acted casual enough for them not to suspect anything.

* * *

The next morning...

Everyone in the board room waited patiently for the Princess to talk, they had all sat down around the large table. Mario, Toadbert, Yoshi, The Mayor, The Governor, Toadette and Dr. Toadley were present as well as a toad in the corner writing down anything said. Toadworth was not present however, this confused the others as they would've expected him to be there but Ludwig of course knew that he was tied up in Peach's room.

"Now! I bet you're all wondering what I've called you all here for!" Ludwig began, "Well I assure you that every person of inportance in the kingdom as well as heroes to the kingdom such as our guests Mario, Yoshi and Toadette have been called for an extremely important reason!". The others glanced towards each other looking puzzled as to what the princess was about to say. "Excuse me secretary!" Ludwig called to the toad in the corner, "please could you press the button next to you?". The toad did as asked and everyone's chairs suddenly strapped around their wrists and ankles forcing them in place. "Peach! What's happening!?" Mario shouted, not in anger but in concern because he hadn't noticed that Ludwig's chair had not trapped him. "Do not worry, I only did this because I believe some people here might oppose to my next proposal" Ludwig reassured them, slightly menacingly. Suddenly the doors burst open revealing a toad (Larry) leading Bowser and Kamek into the room. "WHAT IS BOWSER DOING HERE!?" Mario shouted. "Princess what is the meaning of this?!" asked The Governor. "YOSHI! (That magikoopa should be in jail, not here!)" Yoshi cried remembering the many encounters he has had with Kamek. "Calm down!" Ludwig ordered, "I requested his attendance too". They were all astounded, if their jaws could they would be on the floor from dropping so hard. Ludwig continued speaking...

"I have decided to give the Kingdom to King Bowser Koopa".

"PRINCESS WHAT ARE YOU THINKING YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Was the general response revived from all voices now shouting at Ludwig. He ignored their outbursts and continued talking, "I have the document here, all I have to do is sign it and the Kingdom belongs to Bowser". Bowser was standing as if this was completely normal, he didn't want to look menacing in fear it would give away the fake princess, otherwise he would have been laughing evilly. Ludwig placed the paper on the table and was lowering the pen to touch the paper, the plan was a success...

BANG!


	8. The Flaw

Chapter 8 - The Flaw

"STOP!"

Everyone in the room stopped to look at the door which had slammed open.

Luigi stood in the centre of the doorway, his right leg was extended forward after kicking open the door. To his left was Toadworth and to his right was Princess Peach with her hands in metal bonds.

* * *

4 hours ago...

Toadsworth was tied up lying on the table in Peach's room, he was in utter astonishment. The Princess attacked him, HIM! However the answer to his questions was being given to him right now as it turned out the 'Princess' was actually Ludwig Von Koopa talking to a 'toad' that was Larry Koopa, they were saying how Bowser is going to use Ludwig to give the kingdom to him. Toadsworth was angry but he knew that he was the only hope at saving the kingdom since everyone thought that Ludwig was really Peach.

Larry had left the room now and Ludwig was pacing around the room silently, the only sound was the clapping sound of the Princess' shoes he was wearing which became more and more foreboding every time he stepped. He began talking to himself as if he had forgot the elder was even there, "Ok, once more Ludwig, *clears throat* I wish to send a summons to multiple recipients for a meeting" the devilish Koopa said in a voice that Toadsworth was ashamed to think sounded exactly like his beloved Princess. He felt like he had betrayed her, he had to do something about it.

Then Ludwig, as according to the plan, also left the room. Toadsworth rolled to the edge of the table, luckily for him the shape of a toad is wider at the head so his rolling moved his feet in front of him, dangling over the edge of the table. He used this to drop down to the floor (being extra careful not to fall over, ruining everything) and began hopping to the other side of the room. By the door was a sword

attached to a suit of armour, he wasn't sure why Peach had it in her room but was glad she did, he carefully rubbed the ropes against the blade and to his luck they sliced in half and fell to the floor without scratching him.

He then left the room and ran as quickly as possible out of the castle.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Was the extremely annoying noise coming from the alarm clock, Mario opened his eyes to look at the clock showing that it was 6 in the morning, he sprang out of bed and went straight into the bathroom to shower. Luigi, to his annoyance had also been woken by the alarm clock despite him not needing to be awake unlike his brother who had been called for a meeting at 9. He decided since he was awake anyway he'd get up and make a cup of coffee for himself and Mario, after a minute the coffee was ready and he took a sip burning his mouth, other than it being piping hot it tasted pretty good. Mario suddenly burst out of the bathroom already in his overalls and rushed to the kitchen to get some cereal and sat down eating it faster than anyone normally would, Luigi gave him his coffee and Mario thanked him before taking the last spoonful of his breakfast and downing the coffee. He ran to the door, grabbed his signature red hat and dashed out. Luigi laughed at his brother's hurry and then himself went to take a shower, much more calmly than Mario did.

It was 7am now and Luigi now dressed in his overalls was playing Mario Party, he of course was playing as himself against Wario, Donkey Kong and Yoshi. He was winning without doing anything because he's so good. Suddenly the door slammed open causing him to jump and drop the N64 controller, Toadsworth was in the doorway. "MASTER MARIO WHERE ARE YOU I NEED TO WARN YOU OF GREAT DANGER YOU MUST COME AT ONCE WHERE ARE YOU CAN YOU HERE ME ARE YOU EVEN HOME MASTER MAR-" "Toadsworth he's already gone to the castle, it's just me here." Luigi called making the babbling toad shut up. "OH NO!" Toadsworth said not in his usual tone to Luigi's surprise, he sounded like something absolutely dreadful was really happening as opposed to his usual exaggerations. In concern Luigi turned off the N64 and ran down to him, he was in total fear as if he'd just seen a ghost. Suddenly he began shouting again, "MASTER LUIGI YOU NEED TO COME WITH ME AT ONCE THE PRINCESS THAT MARIO SAVED A FEW DAYS AGO IS ACTUALLY LUDWIG AND THE REAL PRINCESS IS STILL AT KOOPA CASTLE AND LUDWIG IS GOING TO GIVE THE KINGDOM TO BOWSER AND WILL KIDNAP MARIO AND SEVERAL OTHERS SO I CAME TO WARN HIM BUT NOW HE'S GONE I NEED YOU TO SAVE THE DAY MASTER LUIGI!" Luigi quickly and decisively responded, "Ok let's save the kingdom!" He put on his green hat and ran out the door towards the Koopa Kingdom followed by Toadsworth.

Koopa Castle was dingy, it reaked of turtles and goombas. The dungeons were worse, they were damp, dark and dank and smelled of rotting fabric, which was probably because that's what the prisoners were wearing. Luckily for Luigi all the troops were waiting at the pipe, which according to Toadsworth was being connected to one in Peach's castle by Larry, so there were no guards in the dungeon. "Peach?" Luigi whispered hoping she would hear without being loud. "PRIN- *mummffumf*" Toadsworth had begun shouting her before Luigi covered his mouth, no guards were there but Luigi was sure that they would be able to hear Toadsworth shout from over a mile away.

Luigi realised he could hear someone crying, from the sound of the pitch it was definitely a girl and that made him run straight there hoping it was Peach. Luigi and Toadsworth saw that it was Peach crying, she was chained to the floor and had metal bonds on her hands, she was on her knees with her head hung low and her blonde hair shielding her face from view. The sight made Toadsworth want to cry helplessly but Luigi instead went straight to help her so he didn't have to see her like this.

He tapped on the bars of the cage causing Peach to suddenly stop crying for a moment, she very slowly looked up so she could see who had tapped her cage. The green plumber was stood next to her advisory looking at her worriedly, she was so happy to see them. "Luigi! Toadsworth!" She exclaimed, "SHH!" Luigi responded reminding her that she was still in Bowser's prison and didn't want to attract any attention. She closed her mouth and nodding to show she understood. Luigi pulled out his hammer and went to the cage door, he swung it back to strike it which broke the hinges making it fall off. He then walked up to Peach and helped her stand up, he slotted the handle through the chain and then pulled it which snapped the chain in half. After doing the same to the other chain he and Peach walked out of her cell and the three of them exited the dungeon and sneaked out of the castle. They began to run but Peach struggled with the broken chains still on her ankles so Luigi decided to change the plan slightly, "We'll wait in this castle until Bowser goes through the pipe then we'll go through it too, we can then burst into the meeting once he's there". They all agreed and waited while talking about the plan and Toadsworth finally (quietly) expressing how upset he was to Peach who unlike Mario and Luigi, who tried to get him to shut up when he blurts out, she hugged him and listened to every word.

* * *

Present Time

"That Peach is fake!" Luigi shouted pointing his finger at Ludwig. Everyone was in shock. "So that's why you're giving the kingdom away!" Mario shouted which made everyone realise that that made a lot of sense now. Bowser was panicking, so was Ludwig, "No! This is not true! Guards! Take away this green liar!" Ludwig shouted. "You don't even sound like me!" Peach screamed at Ludwig, the guests weren't buying it either.

Luigi grabbed a fire-flower from his overalls and began to shoot at the villains, he hit Larry who failed to dodge as a toad and nearly hit Bowser too but Bowser jumped over it. Kamek then cast a spell at Luigi which he only just dodged, it hit a glass on the table which vanished completely, that gave him an idea. He jumped on the table as Kamek shot more blasts which he dodged carefully, the first hit a glass, the second hit the table itself and the third hit Toadette's chair. All three disappeared freeing Toadette, "Luigi! Take this" she shouted throwing a super star to him. He had intended to free Mario but this worked out even better. With rainbow power he charged into Kamek who desperately tried shooting spells at him but they did nothing and the magikoopa was knocked out. He then punched Larry, who's waistcoat was still on fire, which knocked him out too. His power was about to run out so he sprinted at Bowser who was trying to defend himself with his shell but he too, was knocked out. Luigi charged at Ludwig but the star ran out before he could attack him, "AHAHAHAHAH!" He cackled triumphantly.

SMACK!

Ludwig fell to the ground after Peach had smacked his head with her metal bonds, "HOW DARE YOU IMPERSONATE ME YOU SNAKE!" She screamed at him before hitting him once more and ordering the guards to take away the evil four.


	9. Epilogue

Chapter 9 - Epilogue

It was 2 days after Bowser tried to steal the Kingdom and everyone in it was celebrating, residents from all over came to the castle for a carnival. There were massive floats made of beautiful vibrant colours and there was music playing from live bands on the floats, there was even a big feast too. Everyone felt safe knowing their kingdom was no longer in danger.

In the castle, the boardroom had been repaired and the pipe in the courtyard that Larry installed had been demolished. No-one from Koopa castle is gonna warp here anymore.

There was a ceremony at the end of the carnival. All the toads were seated watching as Princess Peach awarded Luigi a medal of heroism and a kiss on the cheek, Mario was happy and proud of his brother although he was slightly jealous of the kiss. Peach also gave Toadsworth a medal too, not a hero's medal but a regular medal since he only helped Luigi save day however Peach did recognise that he was the only reason Luigi did save the day so as well as a medal he was promoted and knighted as Sir Toadsworth. Everyone cheered the two until they left at the end of the ceremony, it was a fantastic event.

* * *

However the Koopa Kingdom was not so happy. The four had been dumped back through their warp pipe (before it was demolished) and were all bruised and battered. Bowser was grumpy as he usually was after a failed plan so he snapped at the castle staff when he ordered them to take them to the infirmary, once there they rested for a day so they had more energy in them. Kamek, once well enough, cast a spell on Larry and Ludwig finally reverting them back to their normal forms. Larry did have a break between his transformations but Ludwig had been transformed for a week now and was extremely glad to be in his own body again.

A few days later Bowser was healed and back in his study thinking of a new plan, he had a sheet of paper with all plans listed. The Decoy Plan was written on there but now had a line through it, Peach and Mario had come up with a secret word to be able to tell it's her so all hope of the plan working was gone.

Such a good plan, gone. _Drat_

* * *

 **That was the end! I hope you guys and gals enjoyed reading this story, I had a lot of fun writing it. My ideas changed a lot through out it so I wasn't sure how well it would end up but I think it was good.**

 **There won't be a sequal because the plan couldn't work again however in the furture there may be stories about other plans Bowser has. (idk what yet)**

 **Once again, thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **-LinguineReturns**


End file.
